


Color Change

by strawbaerrymilk



Category: Khh, Kim haon - Fandom, School Rapper (Korea TV), haon - Fandom, high school rapper 2, korean - Fandom, lee byeongjae, vinxen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbaerrymilk/pseuds/strawbaerrymilk
Summary: what if there were bracelets that show our real emotion towards a person?





	1. Chapter 1

**『 ✩ color change ✩ 』**

**a** lee byeongjae **fanfiction!**

 

──── ♥ ────

 

❝no, it's not broken.❞

❝what?❞

❝pink is right.❞

 

▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

**COLOR CHANGE!**

what if there were bracelets

that show our real emotion towards a person?

▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀


	2. ❥ 01

who knows how long the bracelets existed for? sometime in the beginning of the twenty-first century, the newborns started to get them and sunhi, of course, had one too. like every teenager her age. and the old men and women had them as well. it's something completely normal now. occasionally you see people without a bracelet. someone, who's not registered. someone, no computer in the world knows about, no birth certificate. a nobody. that person doesn't actually exist.

 

Not only do you need these bracelets to see or show your feelings for somebody else. it's also a ticket for many things. school and the library are some of the places you can access with your band. the bus and train rides are free if you have a bracelet. and many other places. sometimes you can also get to see a movie or a theater for free, but that's only after big exams for students. a bracelet is very special and that's why you should be careful with it. not that it can be broken or anything.

 

it can cause serious problems for relationships. or it can make them easier. just because we know what people feel about us we don't feel happier. we can turn sad and can get hurt. feelings are weapons. if you use them right, nobody will get hurt. but who uses weapons just to look at them and not to shoot.

 

the colors of the band symbolize the feeling for the person next to us. what's really crazy is, is when you see the colors change. right in front of your eye.

 

when a relationship ends and a pink bracelet turns to red. it might sound crazy or funny, but if you ever witnessed something like that, it will just make you sad. sunhi saw something like that with her own two eyes. she barely remembers every detail of the night when she saw the bracelet of her father turn deep red. when she last saw her dad and his face.

 

now she's eighteen years old and lives together with her loving mother, lee hyejin, in seoul. shortly after the divorce of her parents, they left busan and started a new life in their small apartment. it's almost been ten years of not seeing her father and she doesn't miss a single thing in life.

 

today, the 22 of october, is the birthday of sunhis mother. her daughter worked two different jobs just to get her mom a pretty necklace and a pricey perfume. her mother almost cried as she saw the presents and later went out with some of her friends. sunhi was then left alone in the apartment.

 

shortly after ten pm, she also left the apartment and went to her best girl friend. ran, or bryn, invited her over and there they are now. byeongho, geonha, hongwon and sureen were also present. byeongho and sunhi sat next to each other, with the arm of the male around the older ones waist and her head leaning on his shoulder. it was a nice atmosphere to be in, the bracelets also showcased that with their bright green colors. the teens talked about life and the latest gossips in their life. just like best friends do.

 

❝they should seriously start to date. like right now.❞, whispered the youngest, geonah to the oldest male, sureen and made a head gesture in the direction of byeongho and sunhi. sureen just laughed while he nodded and continued to smoke his cigarette.

 

it was around three in the morning when the group decided to split up. byeongho, the gentleman he was walked sunhi home. the pair held hands for almost all the short walk to her doorstep. ran didn't live far from sunhi, maybe ten minutes, but the younger still insisted to walk her home. both byeongho and sunhi knew that there would never be more than just friendship between them. they knew each other too long for that and didn't want to risk it all.

 

❝then...❞, sunhi started and slowly let go of his hand, ❝sleep tight❞, she finished and grabbed hold of his shoulders to get on her tiptoes to kiss his left cheek. then she turned around and went inside the apartment complex.

 

she was actually very tired but also very happy as she cherished the time with her friends a lot. after she drank a glass of water, she changed into one of byeonghos shirts and went into bed.

 

as sunhi slowly drifted into her beloved dreamland, her phone began to ring. the girl turned around with a rather mad expression and looked at the caller id. the male used to be one of her closest friends and now he sometimes called her at night.

 

**bang jaemin.**

 

with a sigh, she answered the call and mumbled ❝what❞ and waited for an answer.

 

❝can you listen to me for a little bit again?❞


	3. ❥ 02

and just like that the rest of November went by. december came around fast and the temperature dropped even more. sunhi spent most of her free time with ran or the boys. sometimes it was only byeongho and her in her room or his small apartment. they would watch movies or something like that. it had become a habit for the two of them to just chill together. just like it had become a habit to talk to jaemin over the phone at night.

 

as it was the end of sunhi high school life she tried very hard to getgood marks. some of her classmates recently started to speak about a rumor about a partner project. but nobody really knew what it was about. just that there was going to be one. which didn't really make sunhi happy as she didn't really like her department colleagues. most of them were pretty full of themselves and just thought that they were better than anybody else. but school friends weren't always friends for life and that's why sunhi didn't even try to make many friends.

 

suddenly there was a loud bang and the classroom door opened. her homeroom teacher, mister park, made his way to the teacher's table and put his brown old bag on in. the class president, his name was gayong, made the other students greet the old man and then the whole class sat down. mister park searched through his bag and then pulled out some papers. these were probably the papers about the partner project everybody was talking about. and they were.

 

◤

 

monday, 11 of december 2017, last project for the seniors

 

as there are different departments in our school, we thought that it would be great to get to know something about the others. don't forget to work hard on your portfolio as you will get a mark on it as well as present it for us teachers.

here's the twist to the partner selection. we wanted it to be pretty random so we decided on three possible partners each.

 

lee sunhis possible partners:

• bae hyunsoo (film making department)

• park eunha (fashion model department)

• lee yejin (musical theatre department)

 

but because of that system, a name can be there two or three times. there are lists in the hallway where you have to look up the names of your partners and decide on one. if all of your partners are already taken just come to mister park or misses tang. we will give you a different partner.

 

much fun wishes

 

박광수

park kwangsu

 

당상희

tang sanghee

 

◢

 

sunhi looked over the three names again and again but none of them were familiar to her. as she walked her way to the list she noticed the people surrounding the board. sunhi noticed fast that almost all of the names were taken as well as the three of her possible partners. there were names beside them and her name was still left alone.

 

with a sigh, she went to her teachers. she opened the door slowly and bowed to the older generation with a smile. after some seconds the door opened again and showed none other than bang jaemin. he bowed as well and then scanned the room. his eyes met sunhis and then he smiled.

 

❝i guess she's my partner then?❞, he asked and looked at his teacher, misses tang, she smiled while nodding.

 

❝what a lovely couple you two make❞, the old male said and then he wrote something down, ❝you can go now❞, he said and gestured to the door.

 

jaemin nodded and grabbed sunhis wrist to get her and himself out of that room. the girl looked at their wrists and noticed the greenish bracelet of jaemin, which also had some grey dots in it. grey was the color of being annoyed.

as she tried to focus on his bracelet he let go and made his way through the crowd of students to write his name next to hers and hers to his. then he went back to his childhood friend and smiled.

 

❝we'll do well on that, right?❞, he asked while smiling and then he turned around to go back to his class. on the way, something popped into his mind, ❝i'll text to sometimes❞ he said in a louder tone and then really went to his class. he turned around again like sunhi was some stranger. like she wasn't the one who he told all of his secrets at night. like she isn't the one to know that he's lonely and needs someone to be at his side.

 

sunhi felt like jaemin was the young boy again which was once her best friend. but their friendship didn't last for too long as the two of them grew further apart as time went by.

the female didn't even know which department jaemin was in. she just thinks that he'll probably be in either the fashion model or applied music department. but what does she know? 


	5. ❥ 01

who knows how long the bracelets existed for? sometime in the beginning of the twenty-first century, the newborns started to get them and sunhi, of course, had one too. like every teenager her age. and the old men and women had them as well. it's something completely normal now. occasionally you see people without a bracelet. someone, who's not registered. someone, no computer in the world knows about, no birth certificate. a nobody. that person doesn't actually exist.

 

Not only do you need these bracelets to see or show your feelings for somebody else. it's also a ticket for many things. school and the library are some of the places you can access with your band. the bus and train rides are free if you have a bracelet. and many other places. sometimes you can also get to see a movie or a theater for free, but that's only after big exams for students. a bracelet is very special and that's why you should be careful with it. not that it can be broken or anything.

 

it can cause serious problems for relationships. or it can make them easier. just because we know what people feel about us we don't feel happier. we can turn sad and can get hurt. feelings are weapons. if you use them right, nobody will get hurt. but who uses weapons just to look at them and not to shoot.

 

the colors of the band symbolize the feeling for the person next to us. what's really crazy is, is when you see the colors change. right in front of your eye.

 

when a relationship ends and a pink bracelet turns to red. it might sound crazy or funny, but if you ever witnessed something like that, it will just make you sad. sunhi saw something like that with her own two eyes. she barely remembers every detail of the night when she saw the bracelet of her father turn deep red. when she last saw her dad and his face.

 

now she's eighteen years old and lives together with her loving mother, lee hyejin, in seoul. shortly after the divorce of her parents, they left busan and started a new life in their small apartment. it's almost been ten years of not seeing her father and she doesn't miss a single thing in life.

 

today, the 22 of october, is the birthday of sunhis mother. her daughter worked two different jobs just to get her mom a pretty necklace and a pricey perfume. her mother almost cried as she saw the presents and later went out with some of her friends. sunhi was then left alone in the apartment.

 

> shortly after ten pm, she also left the apartment and went to her best girl friend. ran, or bryn, invited her over and there they are now. byeongho, geonha, hongwon and sureen were also present. byeongho and sunhi sat next to each other, with the arm of the male around the older ones waist and her head leaning on his shoulder. it was a nice atmosphere to be in, the bracelets also showcased that with their bright green colors. the teens talked about life and the latest gossips in their life. just like best friends do.

 

❝they should seriously start to date. like right now.❞, whispered the youngest, geonah to the oldest male, sureen and made a head gesture in the direction of byeongho and sunhi. sureen just laughed while he nodded and continued to smoke his cigarette.

 

it was around three in the morning when the group decided to split up. byeongho, the gentleman he was walked sunhi home. the pair held hands for almost all the short walk to her doorstep. ran didn't live far from sunhi, maybe ten minutes, but the younger still insisted to walk her home. both byeongho and sunhi knew that there would never be more than just friendship between them. they knew each other too long for that and didn't want to risk it all.

 

❝then...❞, sunhi started and slowly let go of his hand, ❝sleep tight❞, she finished and grabbed hold of his shoulders to get on her tiptoes to kiss his left cheek. then she turned around and went inside the apartment complex.

 

she was actually very tired but also very happy as she cherished the time with her friends a lot. after she drank a glass of water, she changed into one of byeonghos shirts and went into bed.

 

as sunhi slowly drifted into her beloved dreamland, her phone began to ring. the girl turned around with a rather mad expression and looked at the caller id. the male used to be one of her closest friends and now he sometimes called her at night.

 

bang jaemin.

 

with a sigh, she answered the call and mumbled ❝what❞ and waited for an answer.

 

❝can you listen to me for a little bit again?❞


End file.
